Holy Britannian Empire
This is a profile for the Holy Britannian Empire from Code Geass. Summery After several decades of in fighting in the old British Empire, the end result brought forth the Holy Britannian Empire, the ruling superpower of the world. conquering one third of the entire planet with advance weaponry and authority. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Emperor ** Charles V Britannia (Formerly) ** Lelouche V Britannia Second-in-command * Schneizel El Britannia * Cornelia Li Britannia Military Leaders * Knights of the Round ** Bismark Waldstein * Gilbert G.P. Guilford * Andreas Darlton Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Jeremiah Gottwald * Villeta Nu *Knights of the Round ** Gino Weinberg ** Dorothea Ernst ** Suzaku Kururugi ** Anya Alstreim ** Nonette Enneagram ** Luciano Bradley ** Monica Krushevsky Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Maser Blades (Lancelot, Galahad, Gloucester) * Slash Harken * Royal Guard Spears * Knightmare Lances * Knightmare Maces Ranged weapons (Infantry) * Auto-Rifles * Pistols * Machine Guns * Rocket Launchers (Knightmares) * Auto-Rifles * Rocket Launchers *VARIS Rifle (Lancelot) * Hadron Cannons (Mordred) Explosives * Cannons * Grenades The Holy Britannian Empire have their own different factions (some that even worked against each other) which as follows: * Charles Vi Britannia’s Regime * Lelouche Vi Britannia’s Regime * Schneizel’s Faction Territories Pendragon * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (Those supposed cultural origins date back to 55-54 B.C.) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown It's territories expand across one third of the planet with their own areas (named numbers) Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: They possess the means and technology to retain and transmit information from what they collect and creating powerful robots and cybernetics. Power Source Science: Mechanical Exoskeleton (The Knightmare Frames are Britannia's backbone of their military and makes regular infantry tamed in comparison) Fuel Empowerment (Britannia's usage of the rare mineral Sakuradite was first used as a superconductor for their tech and vehicles, it can even be used as bombs in rare cases) Solar Empowerment (There are certain settlements that use Solar Panels that allows them to collect Solar Energy to power their cities, as one of two major power sources in the Code Geass universe) Oscillation infusion (Certain weapons have high powered vibration that allows them to increase their cutting capabilities) Psychic: Mental Manipulation (Those with Geass are capable of various mental manipulations, such as body control, mental suggestion, memory manipulation, etc.) Immortality (After a certain process of Geass, those with Geass can become immortal under certain circumstances, such as with Charles Vi Britannia) Conquest Stats Tier 8-A: Large Continent: They are an empire that has conquered 1/3 of the world, they possess many territories that have strong strategic points, or areas that are of personal interest to Charles V Britannia. Power Stats DC: City: With use of F.L.E.U.J.A. bombs that span from 10-100 km. Multi-City-Block+: Their elite Custom Knightmare frames. Building: Their missile and bombardments from battleships Small Building+: Regular Knightmare frames. Small Building-Room: Britannian explosives. with grenades, rockets and cannons. Street+: Standard Infantry with standard weapons. Durability: Town: at least, with Damocles shields tanking Elite Knightmare attacks. Multi-City Block+: being able to endure attacks from knightmares and still fly via size. Multi-City Block: Elite Custom Knightmare frames. Building: Knightmare frame armor and functionality. Street Britannian infantry. Speed: Hypersonic+: Elite Knightmare frame flight speed. Subsonic: Knightmare frame's ground movement speed. Superhuman: Vehicle driving speed. Athletic: Infantry movement and combat speed. Skills Stats The infantry have standard or basic training, Foreign Legion possess a higher level of combat skills. They mostly rely on their Knightmare frames to fright their battles as they are the most advanced peace of tech there is in the warfare. They have their own science divisions that help upgrade their units in the art of war. Strengths/Pros They tend to overwhelm their enemies with superior forces and weaponry, they have leaders that have intellect fit for a strategist, as a few could outmaneuver or match that of Lelouche V Britannia, the best strategist in the series. Weaknesses/Flaws Under certain leaderships, such as Charles V Britannia tends to led wars drag on with no end in sight, letting many die. Even crime syndicates and corrupt society leaders to sell drugs and contrabands to the local populace. Under Lelouche's unconventional tactics and strategies may cost many units their lives or cause doubt among his ranks (assuming they are not under Geass influence.) In battle situations, the Knightmare Frames are vulnerable to Genfjun Disturbers, which disrupts the functions of Sakuradite processes and shuts them down. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Sutherland.jpg| The standard military Knightmare of the Britannian empire. Charles_V_Britannia.jpg| Charles V Britannia, the former ruler of Britannia. Britannian_Air_Force.png| The Britannian Air Force in action. Britannian_Ground_Forces.png|The Britannian Army in action. Category:Code Geass Category:Anime/Manga Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Tier 8-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Psionic